Tit for Tat
by SillyPeaches
Summary: What happens when Nikola Tesla meets Damon Salvatore? Read to find out. First fanfic, so Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin my first fanfic (please review) I should mention the following

1. Disclaimer: I do not own "Sanctuary" or "The Vampire Diaries"

2. I am working on the title, so for the time being this will remain "untitled"

3. Enjoy the story.

Nikola Tesla had just arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia at exactly 11:45 am,

holding the note that was sent to him by Damon Salvatore. He read it over and over

again.

'I know where the source blood is' it read. Nikola figured that he could trust this

Salvatore person, but what he didn't know was that Damon Salvatore was a vampire, and

was intending to do more than give Nikola the source blood.

He walked through the forest to the Salvatore Boarding House, not knowing what would

be waiting for him. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently (yeah right!) for someone

to answer. When no one answered, he was knocked again. This time, the door was opened by

Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello." Stefan said "You must be Nikola. Come on in, I'll tell Damon that your here"

"Thank you" Nikola said, stepping inside. "And could I get a Chardonnay? I've had a long journey."

"Of course, it's on the table there." Stefan said "You help yourself. Damon will be with you in a

minute."

Stefan walked upstairs leaving Nikola alone in the living room, but Nikola didn't care

as long as he had some wine, he was fine with being alone for a few minutes. He grabbed

the nearest bottle of Chardonnay. He looked for a wine glass, but saw that there weren't any, so

he took a swig right out of the bottle. After taking a few more drinks, he sat the bottle down next

to what looked like a bottle of blood.

Blood? Why would the Salvatore brothers have blood? Are they abnormals, too? Nikola walked away

from the table and came across a picture of Damon and Stefan that looked like it was taken fifty

years ago.

"Oh, that was taken a long time ago." Damon Salvatore said "We were forced to have it taken.

You must be Nikola Tesla."

"Yes, I am." Nikola said "I assume that you're Damon Salvatore."

"The one and only." Damon said "Now, I understand that you're looking for the source blood."

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Nikola asked

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Damon said, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't play games with me." Nikola said "I'm not someone you want to mess with."

"Okay, fine." Damon said "I do know where the source blood is."

"Great, tell me." Nikola said

"I will, but on one condition." Damon said

"Name it." Nikola said

"In the Lockwood Mansion, there is an amulet." Damon said "It belonged to my great grandfather

and it's very important that I get it back."

"And you want me to get it for you?" Nikola asked

"That's the plan." Damon said

"How about you tell me where the source blood is first." Nikola said

"I can't do that unless you bring me the amulet." Damon said

"How will I know if it's the right one?" Nikola asked

"It'll have the Salvatore family crest on it." Damon said "You bring it to me, and I'll tell you

where the source blood is."

"Fine, but don't expect me to take this seriously." Nikola said, walking to the door.

"I wouldn't expect anything like that from you." Damon said, as Nikola opened the door.

"Oh, and Nikola?"

"Yes?" Nikola asked

"No funny business." Damon said

"Of course not." Nikola said, stepping outside.

Nikola closed the door, and stood on the porch thinking about what Damon had just said.

If Damon was older than he looked, he must be an abnormal, but why was he wearing that ring?

He was planning on asking about it once he returned with the amulet.

"This is ridiculous." Nikola muttered as he walked away from the house. "All this for one stupid

amulet."

And with that thought, Nikola walked down the road, making his way to the Lockwood Mansion.

So, that's it until the next chapter. Please read and review, but no flames please. And give me

suggestions for titles. It will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

This is bloody ridiculous! Nikola thought as he walked down a busy street. All I want is the darn source blood, but no!

Damon Salvatore wants me to find his stupid amulet. As soon as I find it, I am going to shove it right up his-

"Can I help you get somewhere?"

It was Elizabeth Forbes, the town's sheriff.

"Yes, you can." Nikola said "Could you tell me where the Lockwood mansion is? I'm a friend of the family, and I was

in town and fancied paying them a visit."

"Oh, of course." Sheriff Forbes said, with a smile on her face. "It's the fifth house on the left on Laurel Avenue.

It's just two streets down."

"Okay, thank you." Nikola said, smiling.

"What's your name?" Sheriff Forbes asked

"Nikola Tesla." Nikola said.

"Hmm, unusual name." Sheriff Forbes said

"I know." Nikola said "I'd best be on my way."

"Alright." Sherrif Forbes said "You have a nice day."

"You, too." Nikola said, then he walked the other way, towards Laurel Avenue.

Nikola arrived at the Lockwood mansion just six minutes later. He rang the door bell, Tyler Lockwood answered it.

"Can I help you?" Tyler asked

"Yes." Nikola said "My car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

"Sure, of course." Tyler said "Come on in."

"Thank you." Nikola said, stepping inside.

"Right this way." Tyler said, leading Nikola into the family room. "The phone is right there. I gotta go

back upstairs and do my home work."

"Okay, thank you. " Nikola said, picking the phone up.

Nikola waited until Tyler was upstairs before he put the phone back on the receiver.

"Now, where could that amulet be?" He asked hisself. "And what is it with this loose floorboard." 

Loose floorboard? Usually there's something underneath. Nikola knealed down, pryed the floorboard off, and found a box.

He opened it, hoping to find the amulet. He looked around to make sure no one was coming in, and continued searching.

After five minutes, he a silver amulet.

"This is it." Nikola said "It's got the Salvatore family crest on it."

Nikola quickly put theamulet in his pocket, put floorboard back into place, and ran out of the mansion,

and back to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Please review! And a couple things.

1. I know that the Lockwood Mansion probably isn't on Laurel Avenue, but what do I know?

2. In chapter 3, Damon is planning to do more than give Nikola the source blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikola didn't know that Damon was planning something. He didn't know what he was in for.

He walked back to the Salvatore Boarding House with the amulet in his pocket. Once he got there,

he was about to ring the door bell, when Damon opened it.

"Did you bring the amulet?" he asked

"It's in my pocket." Nikola said, as he walked inside.

"Good. Let me have it." Damon said, holding his hand out.

Nikola reached into his pocket, pulled the amulet out, and handed it to Damon, who smiled when he saw it.

"Thank you." he said "This means a lot to me."

"No problem." Nikola said "Now, tell me where the source blood is."

"No, I have a better idea." Damon said.

"Why do you wear that ring?" Nikola asked

"It belonged to my grandfather." Damon said

"Listen, I only want the source blood." Nikola said "I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Well, I do have this." Damon said, holding up a small vial of blood "It might not be the source blood, but it's blood."

"Give me that." Nikola said

"You look thirsty." Damon said "Would you like a drink? Perhaps a Burgundy?"

Damon opened the bottle of Burgundy, and turned away so Nikola couldn't see him pour the blood into

the bottle. Then he turned and gave the bottle to Nikola.

"Thank you." Nikola said

"You're welcome." Damon said, as Nikola drank the Burgundy.

"Mmm, very good." Nikola said, as he looked at the now empty vial on the table. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Damon said

"You put the blood into the Burgundy!" Nikola said

"No, I didn't!' Damon exclaimed

"Then, why is the vial empty?" Nikola asked

"Okay, I did put the blood into your Burgundy." Damon said "But it isn't the source blood."

"Then, what was it?" Nikola asked

"It was my blood." Damon said, before he broke Nikola's neck.

Nikola woke up in a small, dark room. He sat up, and looked at his right hand. He was wearing

a ring similar to the one Damon wore. He walked to the door, to open it, but when he tried to open it,

it was locked. Damon was standing outside.

"Damon, let me out." Nikola said

"You're safer in there." Damon said

"Damon, what did you do to me?" Nikola asked

"I did you a favor." Damon said "You should be thanking me!"

"You broke my neck!" Nikola exclaimed "Why would I thank you?"

"It's already kicking in." Damon said "The process will be complete in a few hours."

"What process?" Nikola asked

"You'll find out." Damon said "Do you feel any changes?"

"The only thing I feel right now is pissed off!" Nikola shouted

"Calm down, Tesla." Damon said

"Let me out!" Nikola shouted

"I will." Damon said, walking away. "Tomorrow."

"You get back here!" Nikola shouted "I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'll be back tomorrow evening." Damon said

"You know, I prefer being tied up!" Nikola shouted

"Goodnight." Damon said, as he walked up the stairs. "Don't expect anyone to come to your rescue.

Great. Nikola thought. Just bloody great.

Maybe he should have told Helen that he was going to Mystic Falls. But then again, there were a million

more things that he shouldn't have told her. He put his hand on a metal bar on the door. That's when he

remembered- he was magnetic.

"Okay, this has to work." Nikola said, putting his hands through two of the bars.

He heard a clinking sound, and guessed that was chain locking him in the small room. After a minute of clinking,

Nikola heard a louder clank.

"Yes!" He whispered, opening the door. He looked around to make sure Damon wasn't coming, and then he slowly

made his way upstairs to find Stefan sitting by the fire place drinking a Pinot Meunier.

"Stefan, where is that wretched brother of yours?" Nikola asked

"He went out." Stefan said "He'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, I hope so!" Nikola said, then he shouted "Because I am going to kick his sorry

ass!"

"Calm down, Nikola." Stefan said

"He broke my neck and locked me in a cell." Nikola said "How do you expect me to remain calm?

"How did you get out?" Stefan asked

"I have magnetic powers." Nikola said

"How did you get magnetic powers?" Stefan asked

"It might have been from a Premier Cru that a friend had given me after I lost my vampire powers." Nikola said

"I have a device called a de-vamper, and I de-vamped these spoiled rich kids that I turned into vampires, and one

of them, Chad Spencer, grabbed me while I was de-vamping him and turned my own invention against me."

"And there wasn't any way to re-vamp you?" Stefan asked

"No. Helen Magnus tried everything she could." Nikola said "There was just no way. Why am I craving blood?"

"Oh." Stefan said

"That's odd." Nikola said "I never did crave blood, even when I was a vampire. I prefered wine. And I still do. I don't

even drink blood."

"It'll pass once the process is complete." Stefan said "But in the meantime, you have to stay here. You're too

dangerous to be outside."

"Great, just great." Nikola said

"How did you curb your blood cravings before?" Stefan asked

"I never fed off of humans." Nikola said "I vowed not to. Hold on, did Damon turn me back

into a vampire?"

"How else would you explain the blood cravings?" Stefan asked "What kind of blood did you

usually drink?"

"I didn't." Nikola said "The wine always curbed the cravings."

"Here." Stefan said, handing Nikola a bottle of Moscato d'Asti. "It might not be the best, but it's better

than nothing."

"It'll do." Nikola said "Thank you."

"Nikola drank his wine, and waited patiently (who has time for that?) for Damon to return home.

When Damon returned home, he was surprised to see Nikola sitting by the fireplace talking to Stefan.

"How did you get out?" he asked

"Oh, am I happy to see you." Nikola said, standing up. "I am going to kick your sorry ass!"

"Manners, Tesla." Damon said "Do you have some sort of power?"

"Magnetism." Nikola said "Now let me go."

"I wish I could." Damon said "Are you feeling any different?"

"The only thing I feel right now is PISSED OFF!" Nikola shouted "You promised to help me find the

source blood not break my neck and lock me in a cell."

"Okay, fine I admit it." Damon said "I don't know where the source blood is."

"Then why bring me here in the first place?" Nikola asked

"That blood I put into your drink," Damon said "It really was my blood."

"Why did you break my neck?" Nikola asked

"To see if it had kicked in." Damon said "How do you feel?"

"Well, other than the unusual blood cravings, I feel fine." Nikola said

"It'll pass within the next twelve hours." Damon said

"We had a deal." Nikola said "I brought you your amulet, and now you tell me where

the source blood is."

"And I told you, I don't know know where it is." Damon said "Here, you look like you could use this."

Damon held out a bottle of wine, which Nikola identified as a Premier Cru.

"You must be feeling guilty." Nikola said, taking the bottle.

"I'm not." Damon said "I just thought that you looked thirsty."

"Wine doesn't solve everything, you know." Nikola said

"Sit down." Damon said "All that standing can be bad for you."

Nikola sat down on the couch, and took a few more sips of the Premier Cru. Damon waited patiently for

him to finish the bottle. 

"Drink it all." Damon said

Nikola drank the rest of the wine and sat the bottle down on the table.

"What did you do to me?" Nikola asked

"I re-vamped you." Damon said

"So, you broke my neck to see if I would come back to life?" Nikola asked

"That was the plan." Damon said "And sorry I had to lock you in that room. I didn't have a choice."

"Well, no hard feelings." Nikola said

"Here, you'll need this." Damon said, holding out a ring similar to his.

"I'm not wearing that!" Nikola said

"You have to." Damon said

"I'd whether wear a grass skirt." Nikola said

"Suit yourself." Damon said, walking to a window.

Damon opened the curtain. The sunlight burned Nikola skin, causing him to jump away.

"What the hell?" Nikola asked

"If you don't want to be burned by the sun, I suggest you take the ring." Damon said, holding it out.

"Fine!" Nikola said, reluctantly taking the ring. He put it on his right index finger. "Happy?"

"Yes." Damon said "Now, you have to get out of Mystic Falls."

"Why?" Nikola asked

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure you do." Damon said

"Well, okay." Nikola said, walking to the door. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Damon asked

"How long have you been a vampire?" Nikola asked

"A hundred and forty six years." Damon said "Now I suggest you leave. And Nikola?"

"Yes?" Nikola asked

"Don't come back." Damon said "Or I really will have to kill you."

NIkola saw that as a sign to get out of town, and fast. He left the Salvatore Boarding house, and started walking.

"Next time I plan to go somewhere, I am going to tell Helen."

Well, what do you think? It might not be good, but hey, at least Nikola is a vampire again.

Please review! It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
